A Christmas Gift
by TheRantDragon
Summary: Kuki/Wally. A "sequel" to the events of Operation: NAUGHTY. Numbuh 4 is feeling a little guilty... RXR please, greatly appreciated.


**Disclaimer- Don't own Kids Next Door.**

**Damn, I haven't written a KND story in YEARS. **

**Anyway, this is a little "sequel" type thing after Operation: NAUGHTY. 3/4 obviously, as they're the only couple I ship in KND(Though I'm not really offended by either 1/5 or 2/5(I like 2/5 a bit better).**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x  
**

Three days since Christmas and the trouble the Delightfuls had caused.

Three _boring _days.

Numbuh 4 rubbed at his eyes and stared stupidly at the ceiling, hoping that any second his ears would catch the sound of an alarm meaning trouble...but there was nothing.

What was the point of even getting dressed?

The team had spent the last few days doing nothing but playing video games, eating candy and any other number of things, and while that was all good and well, Numbuh 4 wanted to be out there doing something.

He was a boy of action.

Sighing, he decided he might as well get dressed on the off-chance the alarm _did _go off. He marched over to his closet and opened it up, completely prepared for the cascade of junk and dirty clothes that poured from its mouth.

"What the...?"

What he _hadn't _been expecting was something green and plushy to smack him right in the face. Heart skipping a beat at the fright, he picked up the object and his curiosity turned to distaste when he saw what it was.

"Cruddy Rainbow dorky..." he mumbled, and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. He had only taken the limited edition Christmas Rainbow Monkey from Numbuh 3 to ensure no shed tears on her part, especially after what happened to her at the North Pole, but he had thoroughly intended to destroy the thing when he got the chance. Perhaps with a slingshot...or maybe he'd "accidentally" leave it sitting on the C.A.T.A,P.L.U.N.K.

Numbuh 4 pulled a wrinkled hoodie on and shut the closet with force to make sure nothing pushed it back open, then marched over and picked up the antlered plush toy, finding himself thoroughly annoyed by the jangling sounds the bells made. How _anyone _could like such girly, silly things was beyond him.

He found himself outside a while later, having successfully avoided Kuki along his way, and had set the dumb thing on the edge of one of the treehouse's many wooden balconies. Once on the opposite side of the area, he pulled out an old slingshot and pressed a marble into the pouch, tugging back on it until the rubber band began to quiver with tension.

"Say goodnight..." he told it with a smile on his face, his breath forming a cloud as it left his mouth...but he didn't release the marble like he wanted to. He just stared at it's stupid smiling face and remembered that Kuki had gotten it especially for him on Christmas(even if he did despise the stupid things).

It was...well, _nice_, as Kuki usually was. And what had he been doing? Stuffing his face with french fries.

Wally frowned and straightened up, his brows coming together in a scowl.

He hadn't been the only one though; _no one_ had gotten her a gift for Christmas...

So why did he feel so especially guilty about it?

Because he had snuck back into her room and eaten the remaining french fries, then left the empty box full of crumbs lying on her special stand. Wally smacked his face at the remembrance, realizing how stupid that little stunt had been. Kuki had nearly had an aneurysm she'd been so angry, demanding them all to fess up to eating her "present". Everyone else, of course, had been genuinely confused, but much to his releif had reluctantly remained quiet once they'd found out he'd been the culprit.

At some point her angryness had turned to tears and Wally had felt a huge tug of guilt and regret, but as usual he'd done nothing to fix the problem.

He glared over at the stupid green monky's beady black eyes and felt a strong urge to chuck it clean across the yard below, but instead he dropped the slingshot and snatched it up off the banister, grumbling and feeling completely sick at the thought of what he was about to do.

"This is all your stupid, stupid fault!" he growled at it.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Okay, Numbuh 4, you can do this! You can do it...be a kid!_

He took a deep breath, barely comforted by the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. safely tucked away beneath his clothes just in case things turned ugly.

He gave a small moan of regret and then stepped forward, the motion of his sneakered foot causing the sliding doors to admit him entrance to just about the last place on earth he'd like to be. _EVER._

As soon as he stepped into the place his senses went on full alert, his head swinging in every direction as he heard girlish giggling and shrieks all throughout the store. Gritting his teeth and balling his fists at his sides, he marched forward with the intent of getting in and out as fast as possible.

_Just find one and get the heck out, before one of these girly girls notice--_

"Oh, hello there!"

Wally whipped around and craned his head up to see a plump brunette woman with a kindly face. A sickeningly kindly face. Almost e_villy_ kindly.

"Uh..."

"You're one of the only boys I've seen in here before!" she gushed, and Numbuh 4 took a step back, pointing his finger at her.

"Look, lady, I'm only here to get a gift for my friend, then I'll be on my way!" he told her in his most no-nonesense tone, but much to his horror she only giggled. Were _all _girls this ridiculous?

"Oh, do you mean your _girl_friend?" she inquired, bending slightly towards his level.

"WHAT!? No!" he shouted, feeling heat flush his cheeks at the accusation. "I'm just getting a late Christmas gift, that's all!"

After that, much to his chagrin, the woman insisted on tugging him through all the isles, all seventeen of them full of their stupid, forever smiling Rainbow Monkies. He tried to escape a few times without much success, and the only thing that kept him from going crazy was the thought that this was for Kuki.

_Just...do something nice for a change..._ he thought, his eye twitching slightly as they reached the end of the last isle.

And there he saw it. Just a plain old ordinary monkey, nothing at all special about it. No, Big-Bottom, no Happy-Barbeque...just an original orange Rainbow Monkey.

"I'll take that one." he told the lady, pointing at it and hoping that this would at last bring this sickening tour to an end. If he had to spend one more second in this store filled with girls that waved and laughed and said "Ooooh, a _boy_!" every time they saw him, he was going to lose his lunch.

For some reason, the woman's smile brightened considerably as she took it down for him and carried it over to the register.

"This _must _be for your girlfriend!" she tittered as she rung it up and he fished around in his pockets for the money. He came up with a five dollar bill, some lint, and an old paper clip.

"Eh...how much was that again?"

"Mmm, just give me the five, dear! You're so sweet, no boys ever come in her for their girlfriends!"

"Yeah, whatevah, lady. I told you she's not my girlfriend!" Wally ground out through his teeth as he grabbed the gift and high-tailed it out of the Rainbow Monkey mega store.

He vowed to himself that he would never ever set foot in there again, as long as he lived and even after.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

He poked his head through the sheet covering her doorway and quickly decided that it was all clear. He could see the vanity with the purple cushion stand still sitting on it just ahead.

A straight shot.

He ran for it, jumping over stuffed animals or else kicking them to the side in his haste to reach the destination. He gave a laugh of triumph as the Rainbow Monkey's bottom came in contact with the cushion, and had just turned around when he nearly bumped into Numbuh 3, who was smiling obliviously just before him as he let out an almost girlish shriek of alarm.

"Numbuh 3!?" What're you doing?"

"This is my room, silly!" she explained. Then a look of suspicion crossed her features. "What are _you _doing in here?"

"I was just..." he began, but she had peered over his shoulder and spotted the fat orange animal sitting on her vanity. His ears were so used to her girly screams that he had practically become immune to them, but he still cringed as she lunged for the plush and twirled it, giggling happily.

"Did you get this for me?" she asked, positively beaming and her cheeks flushed with joy. He felt his own cheeks heat up and leaned away from her face, feeling positively embarrassed for no apparent reason.

"Uh...yeah...I'm, uh, sorry about the, uh, french fries..." he stumbled out, scratching nervously at the back of his head. Apologizing wasn't one of his strong points, especially when it came to the girl standing in front of him.

"Oh, Wally!" she exclaimed, and next thing he knew her arms were wrapped tightly around him in a bone crushing hug that nearly winded him. He struggled to escape momentarily, but finally gave in and just stood there, his face feeling like a miniature sun.

And then he heard the most horrible phrase. At first he thought Kuki had said it, causing his heart to skip and send a feeling through him that was simultaneously unpleasant and good at the same time. Then he realized it wasn't Kuki, and he had the most horrible flashback of that stupid Mr. Huggikins doll.

"I love you!"

They pulled apart slowly, Wally appearing quite disgusted and Kuki rather curious as they stared down at the doll in her arms. She looked at him and gave it a tight hug.

"I love you!" it spouted in a voice that was eerily similar to Mr. Huggikins. Wally stared in horror as she laughed and squeezed it again...and again...

Finally the boy smacked his still slightly burning face and threw his hands up in the air, announcing his departure from her room.

"But before I go, I just want to make it very clear I didn't know the cruddy doll said that!"

"Heehee, that's okay, Wally, I like it anyway!" and, giggling, she did another neat twirl and placed a kiss on his cheek. He acted completely disgusted, groaning and making a big show of wiping his cheek off so that she wouldn't be encouraged.

"Bleh! I'm outta here!"

"Okay, but don't even think about stealing _this _back!" she called back to him as she put it back on the purple cushion.

"Fat chance..." he mumbled.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Oh yeah. Completely random and with no point. But I think it's pretty good for having not written for the series in so long. I'm not really planning on writing any other KND fanfictions, but if something comes to mind I'll be sure to post it up! (And I hope CATAPLUNK was correct...I just watched that episode a few days ago but I'm not sure if that's right?)  
**


End file.
